


Just Your Perfume

by daisy_illusive



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Perfume, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JinYoung es el CEO de JYP, una empresa que se dedica a la creación y distribución de perfumes… JaeBum es su nuevo secretario.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Your Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Yo estaba muy tranquila viviendo mi vida, pero al ver la primera actuación de Poison con los trajes a mí me dio un yo que sé que qué sé yo y tuve que ponerme a escribir esto. Espero que os guste

—¡JaeBum!

El grito de JinYoung se debió escuchar en todo el edificio y no solo en la planta que ocupaban las oficinas de JYP, por lo que el muchacho desastrado que tenía como secretario no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de su despacho, flequillo negro rizado sobre unos ojos que eran además cubiertos por unas gafas de pasta gruesas y vestido con una camisa y un jersey gigantes en los que podían caber perfectamente dos JinYoungs —vestir con traje no era requerido en su empresa, solo era necesario si tenían alguna reunión importante y, desde que su nuevo secretario había llegado allí hacía apenas un par de semanas, en sustitución de YuGyeom, a quien había mandado al laboratorio durante un mes, no lo había visto vestido con traje ni peinado nunca, pero a pesar de tener aquel de tener aquel aspecto desastrado, JaeBum olía muy bien y eso era algo que JinYoung apreciaba más que nada —. No es que a JinYoung le importara tampoco cómo vistiera, lo único que le importaba es que JaeBum hiciera bien su trabajo durante el tiempo que tenía que estar allí y, si estaba contento con él, igual le daba un puesto en plantilla después de que YuGyeom volviera.

—¿Necesita algo, jefe? —le preguntó JaeBum, acercándose a su mesa, tropezándose con una de las sillas que había ante ella… lo más normal que podía pasarle con aquella cortina que tenía sobre los ojos. JinYoung no entendía todavía cómo no se había matado.

—Sí, sí, necesito algo —replicó, volviendo a la realidad y dejando de pensar en que en algún momento le tocaría acabar pagando una baja laboral por accidente en horario de trabajo para JaeBum—. Necesito que me traigas todos los papeles de la reunión de esta tarde para supervisarlos y también necesito que actualices en el estado de la situación entre BamBam y Jackson —JinYoung suspiró al recordar el problema que llevaba teniendo toda aquella semana—, dime que no se han matado todavía.

—No, aún no se han matado, jefe —le dijo JaeBum, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de dientes muy blancos—, no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo, pero por ahora la cosa está estable.

—Vale… eso no me tranquiliza mucho… —reconoció JinYoung, pero tampoco le podía pedir peras al olmo. Jackson y BamBam eran muy buenos en lo suyo, pero ambos tenían unas ideas muy diferentes y siempre que emprendían un nuevo proyecto chocaban demasiado antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó JaeBum, sacándolo de nuevo de sus pensamientos—. ¿O voy a por los papeles y se los traigo solo?

—No, no, tengo más cosas para ti —dijo—. No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Escuchó un pequeño suspiro procedente de JaeBum después de decir aquello, pero a JinYoung no le importunó en lo más mínimo, estaba muy acostumbrado a las quejas constantes de YuGyeom cada vez que le mandaba hacer algo, un suspiro era música para sus oídos… así que, simplemente comenzó a enumerarle a su secretario nuevo todas las tareas que tenía para aquel día y que debía haber realizado antes de irse a casa.

—¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide —dijo cuando JaeBum ya estaba dispuesto a girarse para salir por la puerta de su despacho—. Este viernes tengo una cena con unos inversores y necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Está bien… —respondió JaeBum titubeante.

—Y… es una cena de gala —añadió JinYoung—, así que, arréglate un poquito, si puede ser.

—Claro, por supuesto, jefe —dijo su secretario.

JaeBum le dedicó una pequeña inclinación y después prácticamente salió corriendo de su despacho, como si temiera que, si se quedaba allí un segundo más, lo fuera a cargar con más trabajo —algo que, por otra parte, era cierto—.

~

—¡Otra vez un anuncio en el que se comen la boca y prácticamente follan dos heteros en la playa no! —gritó BamBam en mitad de la sala de conferencias a los dos segundos después de que Jackson comenzara con su presentación de propuesta para el anuncio de su nueva fragancia—. ¡Estoy hartísimo de ver esos anuncios en la tele y la gente también! ¡Hay que ser más creativos!

—Tú no sabes de la vida —le replicó Jackson a BamBam después—. Lo que la gente quiere es que se coman la boca en los anuncios y salga gente sexy porque así se da la imagen de que huele bien.

—Tienes la imaginación y el gusto en el culo —dijo BamBam, mirando con todo el odio que cabía en su delgado cuerpo… que para lo delgado que estaba, le cabía mucho odio.

—¡Tú si que tienes el gusto en el culo! —soltó Jackson en respuesta.

Y ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión que hizo a JinYoung suspirar profundamente y replantearse si no era mejor que los despidiera a ambos y contratara a personas con menos carácter. Quizás incluso les tenía que pagar menos que a estos dos y, sobre todo, no le darían tantos dolores de cabeza, lo cual era un alivio muy grande. No obstante, aquellos dos eran los mejores en su trabajo y, por lo tanto, aunque discutían un montón, al final obtenían muy buenos resultados. JinYoung, por lo tanto, desconectó de la discusión porque mientras al final arreglaran sus diferencias y le presentaran una propuesta común magnífica, le daban igual los gritos, solo tenía que ponerse a otra cosa hasta que acabaran.

JinYoung se giró a su izquierda, donde estaba JaeBum con la boca abierta observando la discusión que tenían ante ellos, todavía asombrado. Llevaba en la empresa casi un par de semanas y parecía que todavía no se había acostumbrado a aquella dinámica —YuGyeom en aquellos momentos ya habría comenzado a meter cizaña para que acabaran liados a hostias—. Pero JaeBum no era YuGyeom, era completamente diferente en personalidad y en estilo y, JinYoung, que se había acostumbrado a tener al otro escandaloso y protestón a todas horas, mientras llevaba por bandera su fama de playboy por las demás plantas de otras empresas de aquel edificio, JaeBum le parecía como un remanso de paz… y, además, olía mejor que YuGyeom. No sabía cuál colonia usaba, tampoco le había preguntado porque no quería ponerlo en un compromiso, pero JaeBum olía muy bien y aquello lo agradaba mucho. Jinyoung acabó moviendo su cabeza rápidamente para aclararse las ideas y dejar de pensar en aquello, pero el gesto llamó la atención de su secretario, que se giró hacia él.

—¿Quiere algo, jefe? —le preguntó.

—No mucho —respondió—. Solo estaba pensando en las demás cosas que me quedan por hacer en esta semana y me he acordado de la cena de este viernes y quería recordártelo de nuevo.

—Ya la he apuntado en su agenda y en la mía, así que no hay forma de que se me olvide —contestó JaeBum, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Perfecto.

JinYoung quiso decir algo más, pero no supo el qué exactamente, distraído por la sonrisa de JaeBum y por la frase que acababa de gritar BamBam sobre sus estudios en París. Finalmente, cerró la boca y simplemente miró los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, leyendo los dos breves informes que le habían hecho Jackson y BamBam sobre sus dos propuestas. Ambas eran buenas y tenían sus puntos, eso era algo que los otros dos sabían a la perfección, pero parecía que era una especie de ritual gritarse hasta llegar a un consenso.

—Si se matan… —murmuró JaeBum, acercándose a él para susurrarle aquellas palabras, un susurro que provocó que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un escalofrío de arriba abajo—. ¿tendremos que prestar declaración en la comisaría y el juzgado?

—También podemos tirar los cuerpos al contenedor —respondió JinYoung, inspirando el aroma suave que desprendía la piel del otro—, así nos ahorramos todos quebraderos de cabeza.

~

JinYoung había quedado con su secretario JaeBum en el parking del hotel en el que se iba a desarrollar la cena de inversores. El lugar era amplio a pesar de que en aquellos momentos estaba prácticamente lleno de coches y casi no cabía ninguno más, algo que acabaría pasando más pronto que tarde, aunque todavía quedaban muchos invitados que llegar —entre ellos, JaeBum, que, además, llegaba tarde—. Había quedado con él en aquel lugar y la hora había dado hacía ya casi diez minutos. El otro siempre había llegado al trabajo puntual, así que, no entendía por qué en aquella ocasión estaba tardando tantísimo en llegar… pero la verdad es que a JinYoung le acabó dando igual el motivo de su tardanza en cuanto vio a JaeBum aparecer entre los coches, a paso rápido, siendo el ser más precioso que JinYoung había visto nunca jamás en toda su existencia.

JaeBum tenía un cuerpo escultural que no se dejaba ver a través de la ropa varias tallas más grandes que solía llevar a la oficina, pero que sí se veía perfectamente a través de la camisa blanca que había elegido para el evento, la chaqueta negra que llevaba encima y los pantalones ajustados que vestía. JaeBum tenía unos hombros anchos, una cintura pequeña y unas piernas torneadas que a JinYoung incluso le causaron complejo, a pesar de que sus propias piernas eran también objeto de deseo. Su pelo largo y levemente había sido retirado cuidadosamente de su rostro y, por primera vez, éste se le podía ver, desvelando que bajo aquella gran cantidad de pelo siempre había habido un joven demasiado atractivo para que fuera bueno para el corazón de JinYoung, que había comenzado a latir desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, queriéndose salirse de este conforme JaeBum se acercaba a él. Sus ojos gatunos, pudo ver cuando estaba a escasa distancia, eran imposiblemente oscuros y profundos y sus labios… ay sus labios… JinYoung comenzó a tener un ataque de calor y tuvo que hacerse aire con la mano cuando JaeBum llegó hasta él.

—Siento mucho el retraso, jefe —le dijo cuando se encontraba tan solo a un metro de distancia, haciendo una pequeña referencia para amplificar su disculpa—. Había mucho atasco a la entrada del parking y me ha sido imposible encontrar un hueco después —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa y el corazón de JinYoung se saltó un latido.

—N-no… no pasa… nada —pudo decir al final, tratando de enfocarse en que había ido a aquella fiesta para conseguir inversores y hacer buenos negocios para sacar su propia empresa adelante, para así dejar de babear por JaeBum—. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que vamos.

JaeBum asintió, esbozando una sonrisa un poco más amplia que provocó que el corazón de JinYoung diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza e inspirar profundamente —algo que pudo pasar como nerviosismo porque aquella fiesta era muy importante, a pesar de que la razón de su nerviosismo y de no poder centrarse estaba justo a su lado, siendo el hombre perfecto y, además, oliendo de una forma increíble que hacía que las papilas gustativas de JinYoung salivaran—. Solo tras unos momentos en los que buscó normalizar su respiración y alejar su mente de JaeBum, pudo por fin concentrarse lo mínimo para indicarle a su secretario que lo siguiera y comentarle por el camino que tendría que asistirlo durante la noche, por si se le escapaba algún inversor o mantenerlo atento para escapar de alguno otro al que debía de darle de lado.

—Ah —recordó y se detuvo, girándose hacia JaeBum, casi chocando contra él, porque iba pisándole los talones. JinYoung tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás rápidamente y tardó de nuevo unos momentos en serenar su corazón antes de hablar de nuevo, mirando a su secretario a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que en su párpado izquierdo tenía dos lunares consecutivos que le hacía parecer como si tuviera un piercing—. Ten cuidado con Park JinYoung, tiene las manos muy largas —avisó. Y tras ver la confusión en el rostro de JaeBum, acabó añadiendo—. No yo, tranquilo, yo no toco a nadie que no deba tocar… el viejo, Park JinYoung el viejo.

—Mensaje captado —comentó JaeBum, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, divertido por la aclaración y probablemente porque JinYoung se acababa de poner rojo como un farolillo—. Estaré pegado a ti toda la noche y me alejaré lo máximo posible del otro con el que compartes nombre.

—Perfecto.

Y, tras aquello, ambos se adentraron en la fiesta. Una fiesta en la que JinYoung acabó bebiendo un poco más de lo que realmente debía porque quería quitarse de la cabeza al dios bajado a la tierra que se encontraba siendo su sombra, que le susurraba datos de los que no debía olvidarse con su aterciopelada voz en su oreja y que, a veces, lo apartaba del camino de otras personas que hablaban demasiado entretenidas y no se daban cuenta de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, tomándolo por la cintura. Una fiesta en la que JinYoung realmente no tuvo claro si había sacado algún inversor nuevo para su empresa, pero en la que sacó completamente en claro que se había quedado completamente pillado por su nuevo secretario y eso iba a hacer que su vida fuera completamente distinta en la oficina.

~

—JinYoung… ¡PARK JINYOUNG!

El grito de Jackson lo sacó de sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que se basaban en la sola y simple imagen de JaeBum, con el pelo largo y negro retirado de la cara, destapando aquel rostro esculpido por los dioses y con una camisa y pantalones ceñidos, desvelando aquel cuerpo esculpido por los maestros escultores del Renacimiento italiano, y JinYoung se giró hacia el jefe de departamento de marketing, poniéndole mala cara por el grito que acababa de recibir de éste.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Jackson, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no me hacías caso, era lícito gritarte.

—¿Qué narices querías? —preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quería entregarte la nueva propuesta para el marketing del nuevo producto —le dijo el otro, señalándole unos papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa de su despacho—, y también decirte que YuGyeom ha venido y está en Recursos Humanos hablando con Mark sobre algo del laboratorio, lo mismo te interesa ver cómo le va a tu secretario favorito.

JinYoung puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. YuGyeom, obviamente, no era su secretario favorito. Sus constantes quejas sobre el trabajo que debía de hacer lo habían traído loco desde el mismo momento en el que había heredado aquella empresa, pero siendo un amigo de la familia y cayéndole tan bien a sus padres, no había podido despedirlo. Lo único que había hecho en los últimos tiempos para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de él y de su parloteo, había sido enviarlo al laboratorio para certificar que todo se hacía de forma correcta y para verificar que el trabajo allí era como debía ser. Contratar a JaeBum para cubrir su puesto era lo mejor que había hecho y, obviamente, JaeBum era su secretario favorito, no había ninguna duda de ello. Sabía perfectamente que Jackson había dicho aquello irónicamente, pero, aun así, JinYoung no había podido parar el tren de pensamientos sobre secretarios y sobre JaeBum y sobre lo guapo que era JaeBum y lo mucho que quería verlo aquel día porque se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en él.

—¡Park JinYoung! —volvió a gritar Jackson, sacándolo de su mente.

—Sí, sí —replicó—. No hace falta que me grites, Jackson —le dijo, tomando los papeles de su mesa—. Le doy un vistazo a la propuesta nueva y esta tarde tenemos una reunión para que la presentéis, esta vez imagino que sin que BamBam y tú os matéis —comentó, provocando que Jackson fuera el que esta vez pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Y luego me paso por Recursos Humanos para ver cómo va la cosa y hacerle una visita a YoungJae, que creo que es el único de mis empleados que me cae bien.

—A mí tampoco me caéis bien BamBam y tú —comentó Jackson, sacándole la lengua como si tuvieran cinco años y se estuvieran peleando en el patio del colegio… las cosas no cambiaban, aunque ambos estaban ya más próximos a la treintena que otra cosa—. Creía que tu nuevo secretario te caía bien —añadió.

_“A mi nuevo secretario me gustaría follármelo”_ pensó JinYoung, pero no lo dijo porque no podía dejar que alguien como Jackson, que tenía la lengua muy suelta, supiera algo como aquello, aunque fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida… quizás por eso mismo, era imposible que le contara algo como aquello.

—También me cae más o menos bien —respondió después de unos momentos de silencio—. Ahora vete a trabajar y déjame que mire las cosas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jackson antes de salir del despacho, pero no sin antes echarle una mirada en la que lo juzgaba profundamente… JinYoung no entendió el porqué de esa mirada y simplemente se puso a trabajar.

Antes del almuerzo, JinYoung salió de su despacho camino a Recursos Humanos, esperando que YuGyeom no se encontrara ya allí, pero con la mala suerte que tenía, obviamente escuchó su voz y su risa por encima de todas las demás en el despacho de Mark, en el que parecía haber una pequeña reunión improvisada porque se encontraban allí absolutamente todos sus trabajadores. A JinYoung le dieron ganas de entrar al despacho poniéndose hecho un basilisco, para mandarlos a todos a trabajar, pero era poco antes del almuerzo y tenía más hambre que rabia contenida dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que, simplemente espió un poco qué era lo que decían.

—Tú no le hagas caso, JaeBum _hyung_ —escuchó decir a la voz de YoungJae—, que este idiota de aquí va de _playboy_ por el edificio, pero una vez lloró cuando alguien se bebió todos sus batidos de chocolate.

Otro coro de risas resonó en el lugar, aunque en esta ocasión la de YuGyeom no se escuchó, sino que lo que se oyó fueron sus protestas porque aquella anécdota no era algo que se le tuviera que ir contando a todas las personas que entraran a la empresa. YoungJae, no obstante, tomó aquello como una invitación para airear todos sus trapos sucios mientras el otro protestaba por lo poco que le había quedado de reputación en aquel lugar. Definitivamente, a JinYoung le caía muy bien YoungJae —aunque el miedo porque se enterara de cualquiera de sus trapos sucios y los comenzara a airear al resto de la empresa siempre era constante, como aquella vez que se enteró porque Jackson no podía tener la boca cerrada, de que le gustaban los tíos de pelo largo—.

~

—¿No hay nada más en la agenda de hoy? —preguntó JinYoung después de que Mark hubiera terminado de hablar.

La reunión de la tarde se había alargado hasta las tantas porque además de la presentación de la nueva propuesta de marketing, YuGyeom había hablado de cómo iban las cosas en el laboratorio y Mark y YoungJae habían dado sus soluciones a algunos de los problemas que se les habían presentado. JinYoung estaba ya bastante cansado porque había tenido que alejar su atención de JaeBum sentado a su lado, con su aspecto habitual, porque no podía parar de observar su perfil y rememorar los rasgos que había visto el viernes por la noche. Prestar atención durante la larga reunión había sido un horror, pero al final era lo único que podía hacer para no pensar en JaeBum.

—En la agenda oficial no —respondió Jackson—. Pero ya que estamos todos aquí, deberíamos salir a cenar y beber.

—Es lunes… —murmuró JinYoung, como si aquello pudiera disuadirlos de querer salir a beber.

—¡El mejor día para tener una cena de empresa! —exclamó YuGyeom.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que, JinYoung se vio arrastrado a una cena de empresa organizada por sus empleados pero que, al final, tendría que pagar él de su bolsillo porque era el jefe de aquella _troupe_. Cerca del lugar en el que estaba el edificio donde se encontraba la planta de aquella empresa que se dedicaba a las fragancias y perfumes había una zona de bares que vivían de los oficinistas cansados y con muchas ganas de beber tras un largo día en la oficina, así que, fue allí a donde se dirigieron. Aprovecharon que justo había una mesa redonda grande libre en el bar al que entraron y se sentaron los siete alrededor de ella, JinYoung encajado entre Mark y Jackson y con JaeBum justo delante de él, algo que consideró que era una tortura porque ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado después de aquella reunión de la tarde como para tener que lidiar con la visión de su secretario cada vez que levantara la vista.

Mientras Jackson pedía carne para veinte en lugar de para siete y soju suficiente para tumbarlos a todos en dos segundos, JinYoung trató de acomodarse para pasar allí un rato y después anunciar su salida del lugar —obviamente querrían que pagara él, así que, le dejaría su tarjeta de la empresa a Mark, el único del que realmente se fiaba en aquel lugar para el manejo de su dinero—.

La cena comenzó bastante bien, continuando con los temas que habían dejado un poco al aire tras la reunión de la tarde, no pudiendo desconectar totalmente del trabajo, pero a medida que las botellas de soju se iban vaciando y la carne llenaba sus estómagos, las anécdotas reemplazaron a las discusiones de empresa y poco a poco, éstas comenzaron a ser vergonzosas. JinYoung tuvo que aguantar cómo Jackson contaba por enésima vez que lo chiflaban los tíos de pelo largo y no supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero, a partir de ese momento, notó cómo JaeBum comenzaba a tocarse mucho más su pelo ondulado, como si aquella revelación lo hubiera hecho ser consciente de que él tenía el pelo largo e incluso en un momento de la noche, cogió una gomilla que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y se recogió el pelo del flequillo y de los laterales del rostro hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta que dejó a JinYoung sin respiración porque realmente era la persona más preciosa que había visto nunca en su vida —los demás no parecieron tan impresionados como él al verlo de aquella forma y JinYoung estaba bastante borracho como para tomar nota de ello—.

Las horas y las horas fueron pasando y, poco a poco, todos fueron cayendo k.o. o retirándose para volver a sus casas y dormir un poco antes de volver al día siguiente a la oficina. JinYoung quiso escaparse en varias ocasiones, pero de alguna forma o de otra, Mark y Jackson acababan haciendo que volviera a su sitio y le servían más vasos de soju para que no dejara de beber. JinYoung siempre había tenido bastante aguante con la bebida, así que, hasta que prácticamente no llegó la hora de cerrar del local, no estuvo completamente borracho. Y, a partir de ese momento, JinYoung no pudo recordar qué era lo que había pasado después, sobre lo que habían hablado o cómo había llegado a su casa, pero a la mañana siguiente había amanecido en su cama con la ropa de la noche anterior y una resaca terrible que sabía que le iba a dar el día.

~

—Pues JaeBum es bastante guapo —comentó de repente Mark, haciendo que JinYoung se atragantara con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo con el cual se estaba tomando la segunda pastilla de aquel día—. ¿No lo crees?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —comentó.

Era un tema bastante aleatorio porque estaban hablando de cómo mejorar las condiciones de los trabajadores en el laboratorio porque YuGyeom les había comentado el día anterior algunas cosas que debían mejorar. No sabía por qué, de repente, había tenido que sacar aquel tema a coalición y JinYoung frunció su ceño, extrañado, confuso y con la mosca detrás de la oreja porque no le gustaba que Mark hubiera sacado ese tema. Si había dicho algo como aquello era porque había pasado algo que había hecho que Mark se centrara en el hecho de que JaeBum era guapo, algo que debía saber desde que lo contrató para ser su secretario porque JaeBum debía de haber entregado su currículum con una fotografía en la que se le viera la cara… que lo comentara en aquel momento, le olía muy raro a JinYoung.

—Ayer me pareció bastante atractivo cuando se recogió el pelo hacia atrás —comentó—. De hecho, ya lo había visto así en alguna que otra ocasión porque cuando trabaja enfocado ahí fuera, se suele recoger el pelo, pero no sé, con el punto de borrachillo y el pelo recogido estaba deslumbrante.

—Si te lo quieres tirar no hace falta que me lo digas —respondió JinYoung, aunque la verdad era que no le hacía mucha gracia que Mark se liara con JaeBum—, no hay ninguna política en la empresa que diga que no puedes.

—No, no —dijo Mark—. Los tíos de pelo largo no son mi estilo —y mientras decía aquello movió una de sus cejas sugerentemente y JinYoung tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco—. Solo quería comentarte que anoche puede que le dijera que aquel peinado le quedaba de lujo y que debería de llevarlo siempre… por si eso te supone algún inconveniente.

Y entonces JinYoung cayó en que la noche anterior, borracho, debía haber dicho algo. Tenía que haber hablado de cómo se había pasado la noche de la fiesta babeando como un idiota por JaeBum y Mark y Jackson habían aprovechado aquella información para torturarlo porque torturarlo era el pasatiempo favorito de sus dos empleados más antiguos. En ocasiones, JinYoung quería despedirlos a los dos para vivir tranquilo porque lo único que quería era PAZ… y aquel momento, era uno de los momentos en los que le habría gustado hacerlo… pero JinYoung tenía las manos atadas y, justo a ellos dos, como a YuGyeom, no los podía echar de la empresa.

—Lo que me supone un inconveniente es que metas cosas tan aleatorias en una conversación seria, Mark Tuan.

Aquello fue lo que acabó contestando, provocando una risa pícara en el rostro del mayor que le indicó que aquello era lo último que debería haber dicho, pero la verdad es que, ya se esperaba perfectamente el infierno que le iba a tocar vivir en la oficina a partir de aquel día.

~

El infierno era un lugar agradable en el que vivir comparado con el ambiente en la oficina en el que estaba viviendo JinYoung en aquellos tiempos. Entre unas cosas y otras, al parecer toda la oficina se había enterado de que se había quedado prendado de JaeBum y ahora se pasaban el día lanzándole miraditas cada vez que los veían a los dos juntos, lanzándole indirectas cada vez que lo pillaban mirando de reojo al otro o incluso nombrándole a JaeBum en momentos aleatorios para sacar sus reacciones más profundas. Lo tenían frito y parecía que querían ver el mundo arder porque JinYoung estaba acumulando odio y más odio en su interior y, en algún momento, iba a acabar soltándolo de golpe y ninguno de ellos querría estar presente cuando eso ocurriera, pero JinYoung se iba a encargar de que estuvieran todos presentes para que la ola expansiva de su odio los cogiera a todos aunque su odio amplificado por mil solo quería dirigirlo hacia Mark y Jackson que no parecían entender que la amistad también tenía un límite y que JinYoung estaba a punto de matarlos y no podrían escudarse en su amistad.

Y bueno… no solo eran ellos, porque JaeBum también tenía un poquito de culpa en que JinYoung estuviera a punto de estallar como una bomba de relojería. Le había hecho caso a Mark y desde aquel día llevaba la mitad de arriba del pelo recogido en una pequeña coletita monísima que le quedaba de muerte, quitándole el pelo de la cara y dejando al descubierto su precioso rostro. JinYoung de verdad odiaba el ambiente de trabajo en el que se encontraba aquellos días porque, además, cada vez iba a peor, ya que no solo JaeBum se recogió el pelo, sino que también comenzó a vestir con una ropa un poco más ajustada de lo que solía, volviendo a JinYoung completamente loco y provocando que la mitad de las veces no pudiera concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo porque le era completamente imposible hacerlo con aquel dios pululando por todas partes.

~

—En un rato es la reunión final antes de darle el visto bueno a toda la campaña del lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo producto —dijo JinYoung, tratando de enfocar su vista en sus papeles y no en JaeBum, que se había presentado aquel día en la oficina con una camisa negra ajustada y unos pantalones negros igual de ajustados y el pelo recogido de aquella forma que hacía que a JinYoung le doliera el corazón—. Está todo preparado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, jefe —respondió su secretario—. En cuanto se le dé el visto bueno a esto comenzará la producción del producto y la puesta en marcha de la campaña de marketing.

—Perfecto, perfecto —murmuró él.

Después de aquello se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y JinYoung siguió mirando sus papeles sin prestarle ninguna atención a JaeBum aunque sabía perfectamente que se encontraba allí delante de él y que no se había ido todavía de su despacho. Intentó ignorarlo, pero al final tuvo que levantar la vista de sus papeles y dirigir su mirada hacia el otro, cortándosele la respiración al verlo de aquella forma porque aquel día estaba especialmente guapo y solo quería llorar porque no su corazón se aceleraba, sus orejas se volvían de un color rojo brillante y probablemente se le ponía cara de tonto absoluto cuando lo miraba.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme más? —le preguntó.

JaeBum le dedicó una mirada profunda durante unos momentos y abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo más, pero al final no dijo nada y solo le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho; no obstante, cuando giró el pomo de la puerta para salir por ella, la puerta no se abrió y su secretario se quedó congelado unos segundos, para después tratar de nuevo sin éxito. JinYoung se levantó de su silla, extrañado porque el despacho tenía solo una llave que cerraba tanto por dentro como por fuera y solo él tenía la llave, así que, no podía estar cerrada la puerta. Cogió su chaqueta, que se encontraba en el respaldo de su silla y buscó en los bolsillos de ésta la llave que había usado aquella misma mañana para abrir la puerta, encontrándose los bolsillos vacíos.

—¿Qué cojones? —dijo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado porque estaba encerrado con JaeBum en su despacho—. ¿Dónde está la llave?

—Malditos sean —oyó murmurar a JaeBum mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de nuevo, sin éxito otra vez—. No creía que estuvieran hablando en serio, pero se ve que sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, girándose hacia su secretario después de que lo escuchara decir aquello.

JaeBum se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con evidentes ganas de no responderle a su pregunta, pero JinYoung obviamente necesitaba una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir porque todo aquello era demasiado extraño y JaeBum parecía saber algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

—Es algo estúpido —murmuró después de unos momentos—. Ya sabe cómo son los demás cuando se empeñan en algo…

—¿Cabezotas y sin consciencia alguna? —preguntó. JaeBum asintió—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que ahora mismo la puerta de mi despacho esté cerrada y la llave haya desaparecido de mi chaqueta?

—Es… es simplemente algo estúpido que me llevan diciendo unas semanas —respondió JaeBum—. No pensaba que de verdad fueran a hacerlo, si lo hubiera sabido simplemente los habría detenido para que no lo hicieran porque no creo que sea una situación que se pueda arreglar de esta forma, pero creo que son demasiado infantiles con algunas cosas.

—JaeBum… cuéntame —le pidió, aunque el tono de voz que utilizó sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

JaeBum soltó un suspiro profundo y después se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá que había en el despacho, llevándose las manos a la cara y después pasándoselas por el pelo, desordenándose algunos mechones que se le escaparon de la coletita que llevaba al hacerlo. Suspiró profundamente una vez más mientras JinYoung esperaba pacientemente hasta que al final acabó hablando y contándole el por qué la puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada y ellos encerrados allí dentro.

—Hace una semana o así comenzaron a comentar cosas… al principio solo Mark y Jackson… pero después también se les unieron YoungJae y BamBam —comenzó—. Diciendo que me retirara el pelo de la cara que así estaba más guapo o que me pusiera una ropa un poco más ajustada, que se me viera mejor, que la apariencia aunque no estaba requerida en la empresa pues quedaba bien que fuera bien vestido por si aparecía alguien ajeno a la empresa y pues les he estado haciendo caso pensando en ello —explicó—, pero hace unos días me empezaron a comentar cosas sobre… una tensión sexual no resuelta entre usted jefe y yo y… —titubeó—. No sé si es verdad o lo que sea es… solo dijeron que acabarían encerrándonos para que lo habláramos y yo la verdad es que no quería que esto afectara a nada aunque sé que no hay ninguna política en la empresa que diga que no puedes salir con alguien de dentro, Mark me lo ha repetido en un montón de ocasiones estos días, pero no quería que la cosa estuviera rara entre los dos porque bueno, es usted mi jefe y no sé, no quería tampoco que…

—Espera… para un momento… —murmuró JinYoung.

Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad, pensando, tratando de asimilar todas las palabras que JaeBum estaba diciendo una detrás de otra, separándolas y buscando que tuvieran sentido en su mente porque no podía estar escuchando lo que estaba escuchando. JaeBum no podía estar diciendo que los demás le habían estado dando la lata para que se arreglara y luego le hubieran estado diciendo que arreglara la tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos porque, vale que él mismo podía haber estado babeando en alguna que otra ocasión por su secretario, pero JaeBum no había dado muestra ninguna de que estuviera lo más mínimamente interesado en él… era imposible.

—Si lo he molestado de cualquier forma con esto, le pido perdón, jefe y… si quiere presento mi carta de dimisión… —comenzó JaeBum, pero JinYoung lo detuvo, hablando él de nuevo.

—No, no… no me has incomodado de ninguna manera —dijo—. Solo estoy un poco descolocado porque ni en la fantasía más loca que hubiera podido tener me habría imaginado que yo te podía atraer de alguna manera… quiero decir… desde que entraste por esa puerta el primer día me encantó tu perfume y tu forma de trabajar y cuando te vi en la fiesta arreglado me dio un síncope y esas cosas… —comentó—. No pensaba que esto fuera algo… ¿recíproco?

—Entonces —dijo JaeBum, levantándose del sofá—. ¿Hemos estado los dos siendo tontos de verdad sin decir nada cuando… nos gustábamos? —preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Eso parece —respondió JinYoung, queriéndose pegarse un poco por ser tan tonto y no haberse dado cuenta de nada cuando al parecer el resto de sus empleados estaban al corriente de que los dos tenían sentimientos hacia el otro—. Igual los modos de esta gente no han sido los más normales… pero me alegra que hayamos hablado de esto…

JinYoung dio varios pasos más hacia JaeBum y el otro también los dio hacia él, hasta que se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. JinYoung no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia los labios de JaeBum, que había querido besar desde hacía demasiado tiempo. JaeBum parecía haber estado de la misma forma con él, porque su vista también se desvió hacia sus labios y, en apenas unos segundos, sus bocas se unían la una con la otra en un beso que ambos habían esperado demasiado tiempo y que dejó a JinYoung con ganas de más cuando se separaron, con ganas de seguir besándolo, con ganas de seguir estando tan cerca de él, aspirando aquel perfume que siempre lo había atraído, tocando aquel cuerpo escultural y observando de cerca aquel rostro esculpido por los mismísimos dioses toda la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> —Esta es la primera historia larga de GOT7 que escribo en mucho tiempo y la verdad es que se me ha ido un montón de las manos, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado porque me ha sacado de un montón de meses de sequía escritoril y de bloqueos absolutos.


End file.
